A new companion, A new adventure
by Birdie Biscuits
Summary: John is married and Sherlock needs a new companion so when a particularly clever American comes into his life so does a new serial killer who has already killed 10 girls and leaves no trace. So its a normal case until she becomes a target and the attacks are getting closer and closer to home. Can she and Sherlock solve the crime or will their emotions get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

I waited at the side walk with Abellio ,my wolfdog pup, in my backpack sleeping soundly. Second day in london and it was hard for me. A true blood Texan, used to a cloudless blue sky and extreme heat and trucks and the smell of musty hay and wheat to suddenly be replaced with constantly cloudy skies and relatively cold weather mingling with the smell of industrial-ness and unfamiliar smells was a shock to my system. I had managed in not attracting too much attention which worked except when i was forced to speak. Incidences that were caused by an American term, the usage of y'all or speaking in general. I abhorred it because as soon as I spoke everyone turned and questions were asked. They were always the same and always silly. Do you ride horses everywhere? Do you rope caddle? Is it just like in those cowboy movies? I sniffed the air again and hailed a taxi. The worst part is the fact everything is so expensive. I couldn't really do anything without spending a fortune.

A taxi approached and and so did a man- grey overcoat, dark purple flashes underneath suggested a slight collared button up, lighter grey scarf. He reminded me of an otter. High prominent cheekbones, dark eyes, curly black hair parted to the side subconsciously, an odd nose perhaps a manlier version of duchess Kate's, and the signature pale skin of the people that live on this tiny island. The taxi pulled up and before I could get in or even reach for the handle the man was at it. I retaliated immediately.

"What is your problem?! I swear all-ah-y'all are so rude here! Now I hailed this taxi and unless you can give me a damn good reason not to I am getting in." My sudden agitation woke up Abellio who promptly yawned and peaked his head out, obviously confused. I started to get in but he stopped me. A deep breath and a quick mental analysis of the pheromones and I got that he meant no harm and he was wearing a nicotine patch. That I knew. I did an once over, his figure was relaxed and balanced- he wasn't planning to run. He didn't want the cab either. Closer up I realized his eyes were a pale sea green like the Gulf in the spring during high tide. I stared back.

"I just need for you to come with me. And don't let that attitude get in the way." His voice was strained but there was still no pheromone imbalance in his scent- I was on high alert now. "Please."

"And if I don't?" I asked, this was too good. I was curious as hell and he knew it.

"THen you balk a once in a lifetime opportunity" I waved on the taxi and it left. "Follow me."

I trailed after this eccentric stranger all senses alert as possible focusing on my surroundings and him. We stopped at a small cafe and he walked in and when I didn't follow he turned around, annoyed. I rolled my eyes and followed him in and we sat down in a small booth. He was across from me and Abellio was to my right, next to a window. I scanned my tardis blue with a white fringe nail polish. I perked my ears listening for her sharp intake of breath when people started to speak and -ah! there it is.

"You may be wondering why I chose you to accompany me to this shop." He started. "I need another mind to work with me on my cases and from what i have seen you are almost as sharp as I am." I tilted my head and was about to question him when a waiter came to ask for our order.

"A tea."

"I will have a water please." I barely glanced up and immediately had the entire image of the waiter. I also picked up on some nervous ticks a thrumming of his ballpoint pen on the ticket and tapping of his foot along with rubbing his right index fingers on the ticket book. He was approximately 5'11" to 6' and was partly with a severe receding hairline, white shirt, tan shorts, hideous, beaten up flip flops.

"O, hullo Sherlock. Who is this? Whatever happened to that John fellow." I quirked an eyebrow. Sherlock? I went through my mental library, Sherlock Holmes maybe. I had never see the person before so I couldn't tell for sure but...

"This is-"

"Eponine. Eponine Damian." I answered and he nodded.

"She is my new colleague." Sherlock came to the rescue with a quick answer "We are discussing my next case. And John is doing just fine." The waiter left and he turned to me, eyes intense. "You barely glanced at him. Now give me a full description and tell me all you know." He folded his hands flat against each other like a prayer, leaned forward and put them to his mouth. "Go."

"He was about 6 foot, severe receding hair line, sweaty bald spot. Brown eyes pale king pig's nose, portly, had just eating something crumbly most likely toast from the coloring. Round head, white button up with a wife beater underneath and in the pocket were three pens: A black Bic, A blue papermate and a Dixon Ticonderoga black #2 pencil. He used the pencil to write. Right handed. Unmarried because there wa no ring and no ring tan if he had taken it off. Black belt that he put on upside down, and tan shorts where he keeps his phone and wallet in his right back pocket. His flip flops were old. 3 plus years and grey. Made of plastic and cloth. Nervous tics- Thrummed his pen against his tablet thing in the pattern of two fast peats then two slow separated ones. and when he wasn't doing that he was rubbing his fingers together his thumb on his pointer finger and he has been doing it for quite some time because he has a callus." I listed a few more qualities and closed my held my breath in anticipation for approval.

"Congrats kiddo, you got the job as the worlds only consulting detective's assistant." I opened my eyes into the smirking face of Sherlock Holmes. "Now tell me about yourself."

"I don't need to. You have already figured it out." This time I was the one smirking. "Now what is the next thing that I am going to have to do Boss?" I settled into the chair. "I suppose it could be anything. You are incredibly volatile. Shifty, strange- must I go on?"

"You will need an evening gown. Long, not puffy and you will have to be able to run in it. We are going to be investigating tonight." Sherlock eyed me above a teacup and i suddenly felt squirly. Incredibly cutout for the job. I strive to stand out and then I have to spy? This is going to be complicated. Totally complicated. I sighed and downed my water in thought. Abellio licked my hand and whined.

"And Abellio can't come." I nodded. "Be ready by 7." I stared at my watch in shock. That was 5 hours away! I didn't have enough time!

"Then I must go now!" I took out my wallet and dropped 5 pounds on the table. "Bring me whatever change there is. Goodbye Sherlock." I scribbled my address on there in messy handwriting 219 B. Muttering the words just to slow myself down and to not make mistakes. "Until then." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and clipped a fancy ribbon to Abellio and walked out in a clear hurry to get home, through alleys and secret roads as a shortcut. When I arrived at my house and my lengthy process of getting ready was started and an epic adventure was unknowingly started.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock was intrigued at this girl with the wolf-dog. Eponine. He hadn't really analyzed her until she said so and she was as impressive as her talents. To take in everything in one glance. She was definitely stubborn, hardy, used to the sun, a sharp eye and keen senses. Used to danger but ready to take risks if necessary and often was put in compromising situations due to her overpowering curiosity. She grew up not trusting people due to the way she reacted when he approached her. She coiled like a snake taking a defensive stance ready to push back with force and run. She deducted she grew up in a possibly abusive or dangerous environment. Her back muscles we unique to multiple activities-rock climbing, archery, and heavy workouts. the muscles on her legs suggested horseback riding and she spent a lot of time around her due to the distinct sweet, must that hung on Abellio and her clothes. The callouses cover nearly all over her hand and her arms and nearly entire body were covered in various forms of scars, a few from fire. and most cuts. He didn't think he needed to worry about her too much. She seemed quick and avoidance of danger but the memory of Moriarty still hung in the back of his mind. Images flashed by of John in a vest loaded with bombs, the assassins and the threat of him being forced to Jump off a building. A shudder passed through him. No need to repeat that calamity.

I rolled the last curler into my dark sepia toned hair and sprayed it with a light mist of hairspray. I started applying an impossible thin layer of foundation and covered it with a light dust of sparkling powder. For the eyeshadow it was buck on the lid, darkhorse smudged on the crease, champagne in the corners, gold on top of the crease, the brow bone with sin and a dark green winged out. My dark eyelashes were long and thick and brushed my cheek bones when I blinked causing a dark contrast to my pouty, red lips with gold flecks. I stared in the mirror and felt beautiful. I looked it too. A stunning feeling that gave me confidant airs. I felt invincible and spell binding and alluring as I stared with my dark wolf like beauty that people so often told me I had. Green eyes looked back at me, gold flecks in the 9 pointed star like mark in my iris pulsed and glinted and i turned my head this way and that. It was terrifying ,really, an intensity was there that I had never noticed.

I looked away and sighed. I shouldn't be thinking too much about beauty. I was smart and the assistant of Sherlock Holmes and beauty didn't lend me the job- it was my mind. End of story. I wasn't that pretty anyways. Why would they tell me I wasn't if I was? Don't dwell on it.

I unzipped my dress and slipped into the gossamer fabric, the glittering gown was stunning. My favorite dress. It fitted the body not too tightly allowing movement and fell loose around mid thigh and went to a standard leaf green at the top to a dark holly at a diagonal sweeping fashion subtle small, green jewels no bigger than a drop of water (fake of course) glittered all over. The bust was in a bandeau type with a gold circle and two straps that were were narrow when attached to the dress widened to about two inches, scrunched a little and then went down to the narrow size again at the back. I adored the dress and how it how it fit my body diving off a perfect balance of modest and sexy and fun. It was comfortably also -a huge carrot.

It was 6:55 when the door knocked and I was putting away my curlers, Another knock. "Eponine!" Ah, Sherlock, you're early. "Open up!" The gold heels clicked against the wood floors when I stepped, peaking out a little bit from the bottom of the dress. I opened the door to see Sherlock and who I assumed to be John waiting there, hands clasped in the front.

"Wow, 'Ponine," He started and I instantly recoiled. THe tone and the words were all too familiar and it hurt. I looked down, my mood suddenly abased.

"I am sorry. There is still time for me to change into something less..." I bit my lip briefly "Dramatic. I didn't think I had so much on... " I continued to stamer over words until Sherlock caught my hand.

"What I met Eponine is that you look stunning. Absolutely stunning. And I should be apologizing," He bowed his head and brought my hand to his lips, "Please forgive me." John looked shocked or at least surprised. I nodded and whispered forgiveness. The tension released.

"Hello, I am John Watson." He stuck his hand out and I noticed the way he stood on his right leg. An injury and his rigidness suggested military. Steady hands suggested doctor but also soldier due to his hand shaking. "And you do look lovely, green really suits you." I shook hands with him and turned to Sherlock and he held out his arm and so did John. I took their arms and there was a TAxi out front in which he led me into. I sat myself inside and then the sat next to me.

Sherlock spoke to the driver and he started to drive. "I do believe that you will be perfect for this job and less susceptible to outside influences." I nodded, confused in what he meant by that comment. "Of course, I don't think people have very good opinions."

I giggled at his seemingly rude comment. The conversation lulled as we pulled up to the restaurant and suddenly reporters swarmed the taxi. I shrunk back but John gave my shoulders a squeeze and i calmed. I gave a nod at him and Sherlock climbed out. I extended a hand delicately and climbed out the way they had taught me on the streets.

My dress lifted revealing a shapley, golden, leg and then slowly got out curving my back slightly and then straightening slowly. Batting my eyelashes I looked wide eyed at the crowds and the cameras. I tossed my hair in the slight breeze and they loved it. The other two looked a little bewildered but that was the point. They laced their arms around my waist, led me to the restaurant and the media went crazy. Flashes and shouts of question rang out. I smirked as they opened the door and the hostess seated us.

"What the devil was that performance all about?" Sherlock inquired, clearly aggravated. "Where on earth did that come from?"

"I grew up in America, Sherlock. I spent a good 5 years walking the streets and observing the magazines and media. You tend to learn a thing or two like that. Things like It's your show. You are running it and the audience always need a good hook." I set a look of bemused defiance on my face and they looked a little taken aback. "Give them an image and they will run with it. The entire media is trying to figure out who I am. They will assign me a personality, a name. They have already given me a fake identity. I don't need to try to create one." Sherlock tilted his head and John nodded in comprehension.

"Just like feeding false information to an enemy spy so they won't know thats going on." A silent oh came from Sherlock and the waiter came by to order our drinks.

"Water,"

"Tea,"

"Sweet tea, Please," I looked up momentarily for manners sake. The waiter looked at me funny.

"We do not have that item." My mouth dropped open in shock. No sweet tea?! WHAT. THE. HECK. I composed myself.

"Water then." I fluttered my eyelashes again in mock embarrassment, trying to hide my irritation at the fact there was no sweet tea. How was that even possible?

"What are you so flustered about, 'Ponine?" Sherlock wondered aloud to me. "Is it really that big of a deal that there is no sweet tea? OR is there something a little bigger than that?" I stuttered at the question, agast.

"I am fine Sherry." I Watched his face twitched in annoyance as I lifted my chin in defiance. The waiter dropped off the drinks and i sipped daintily from the cup, aware as people took pictures behind menus and napkins. "I am just used to every. single. restaurant serving sweet tea. Cultural Shock so to say."

I didn't think I was that hungry until my stomach rumbled, I grinned sheepishly and looked at the menu. Pasta or a salad. Nothing too expensive. soo $20 or less but since I was in London it was £16.45. I scanned the menu while carrying on idle conversation and drinking from my water. I was aware of someone calling my name.

"Are you Eponine?" a voice behind me asked. I looked at him and he looked so incredibly average that I had to look at SHerlock for help. He watched the man with a cold, protective stare and then discreetly nodded at me; go ahead and go, I will be waiting. I nod back at him.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice light and nonchalant even though I had never met this man in my entire life and I don't know anyone in this country besides the two men sitting in front of me.

"You have been requested by my employer. It will not take your time away from your friends for too long..." his voice was impersonal, he didn't care. Hired help. I blinked in false innocence.

"Oh? And who might that be?" I purred at him and he started the look uncomfortable.

"I-I -I c-can't tell you that." He stutters and John squints at me.

"You sure?" Sherlock made a noise and I looked at him.

"Mycroft!" HE squealed and I dropped the facade quickly.

"It is my brother. Go ahead." I nodded and sighed dramatically.

"Please excuse me." I stood up and followed the man to a sleek cadillac and he opened the door for me to climb in. I sat up straight in the car and was lead to a ware house. Here I walked in until I saw a man and a chair. He looked me up and down and bowed slightly. I couldn't tell how to react.

"Hello there Miss. Eponine." He greeted and looked a little ratish. Instant distrust. I stared at him. "I am terribly sorry for interrupting your dinner-"

"Then why on earth did you do it?" I inquired sharply and sniffing.

"Because I need to know who my little brother is hanging around with." He said calmly instantly causing me to flair. "And why. You are obviously younger than him so full of life and naive." He trailed off and watched for the reaction.

Of course he got the classic eye roll and snort. "Nice try not-as-important-or-famous brother of Sherlock but I don't think I need someone prying into my personal life thank you very much." I added another banter. "So if you could get your ridiculously beady eyes out of my business... That'd be great."

"You know I can't do that. The last time I did that things got a little out of hand." I could hear a genuine regret in the stranger's voice. "So cooperate. Please."

I turned and the false light caught my hair like a halo. "What's in it for me?" I inquired quirking an eyebrow up.

"A heart that won't be broken anytime soon. That I can almost guarantee." I nodded silently. "So you should be getting back to the restaurant." A clearing of a throat surprised me and some guy held out his arm. I took it and they brought me back to the restaurant and we ordered our food. we held idle conversation and ate and it was really great.

THey accompanied me to my house and I said good bye. They said is too and promised to show up tomorrow for tea or something. I watched them leave and entered my house. I sang as I got ready for bed with Abellio prancing around my feet. I washed my face, put on pjs, locked the doors, windows and anything else that could be opened, I set the coffee pot with fresh ground and set the alarm for it to go off, and systematically shut off all of my lights until i was left curled up next to abellio and drifted to sleep.

(A.N) THAT WAS TERRIBLY TERRIBLY FUN. comment review reply


	3. Chapter 3

Hm-m-m-m-mmm Someday I will find My ticket outta here Wake up one mornin' And just start packin' Yea-I'll make up my mind And I'll lay down my fear Stop waitin' for the next bad thing to happen I'm ready for the rainbow to begin I just got through a storm of tears I thought would never end...

The country twang and deep voice of Chris Pine slipped through my ears and gently woke me up.

Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong, But now it's not so far away. Puttin' off tomorrow Is 24 hours too long I guess my someday came today...

I moaned and picked up my little Tardis alarm clock. 7:30. "Ugh"

Maybe I'll take a train To a place I've never been Or I could watch the sun fall into the ocean I finally feel alive Throw my heart into overdrive Get up and get this life in motion I'll do everything I'm meant to do Cause I'm past the pain and sorrow that kept it all from comin' true.

"Noooo." I got up and went to the mirror and washed the sleep and drool from my face, put on a healthy dose of chapstick and dried my face before brushing my teeth. The coffee was already brewing, letting the invigorated smell taint the air in the house. I pulled an apple from the fridge and bit into it to hold it in my mouth while pulling out some milk, butter, bread and eggs to make french toast. I dug through a box to find my cinnamon and a glass bowl and frying pan.

"Don't make me sad, don't make cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough and I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, lets go get hot- the road is long we carry on so try to have some fun in the meantime." The door was knocked on and I put down everything to open it. "Come and take a walk on the..." I trailed off as it opened- no need for embarrassing encounters so soon.

"Hullo Eponine," they greeted and I let them both in, embarrassed that I was still in my sleeping clothes, A thin light blue striped shirt and polka dotted long pants following the same patterns.

"I'm making french toast. Ya'll want some?" I started whisking the eggs with the milk and cinnamon. "And I have coffee." They nodded and responded with positive for both and i poured them two cups and put the milk and cream in front of them with two spoons. "Go crazy." I pulled my hair back into a clippie and started to fry the battered toast.

"So I was wondering what Mycroft had to say to you." Sherlock wondered as he studied me while I cooked. "Anything alarming?"

"He said I should let him keep a constant eye on me and my apartment."

"Did he say how?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "No but I agreed. He said that he," I held my hands up and did quotation marks, "did not want to make the same mistake twice." I shrugged and flipped the toast onto a plate in front of John. I flipped another onto a plate in front of Sherlock and he looked up at me.

"Don't you want one?" He asked curious but I knew he was testing me.

"Maybe. I might." I thought about it and then started battering the toast.

"Whispers Beauty" Sherlock said suddenly and I looked up in panic. "Thats what it says on your arm." I nodded at him. "Why is it in white?"

"Whispers are discreet, beauty is elusive, and so is my tattoo." I answered and the tension was broken when John's phone rang with a text.

"I have to go."

"You want some french toast for your wife? I have like 4 ready to be eaten right now." I held up a plate of the food. He hesitated for a second and shot off a text and then a reply was almost instant.

"Yeah, sure. Your cooking is great 'Ponine" I beamed at the compliment as I loaded them on a blue paper plate and wrapped them in cellophane.

"Here ya go John-o." I smiled at him still and saw him out and waited until he got a cab before shutting the door. I turned and Sherlock was there,towering over my short frame. I stared into his blue and green eyes. What was he doing? I had stuff to do. I slipped under his arm and went to the stove to turn it off. I grabbed the bowls and put them in the sink and then he had me trapped again and the growing annoyance overwhelmed me.

"Can you quit that you- you stupid Biscuit!" I growled and pushed him off with with brute force and he stumbled back.

"Eponine." He straightened himself and looked at me. "I-" he was cut off by his phone ringing. I looked at it and the name was Lestrade. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Sherlock?" I asked and then he started to drag me to by bedroom. "What the sam hell are ya doing?!" I was confused and scared.

"Get dressed. We have a case." He pushed me into the bedroom and I quickly pulled some socks and my black boots out of the closet and some nice jean pants that I've worn enough that they fit nicely and i could move smoothly. Then I chose a nice white button-up with brass buttons and then put my hair up in a clippy then deciding I should let it down. I then pulled a blue- grey pea coat with brass buttons and fit snugly and reached above the knee. I tousled my hair briefly into its natural, shiny curls. My perfume was sprayed on my and then I walked out of my bedroom door, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Lets go then, you biscuit".

* * *

Sorry it was short but I thought that was nice! Thanks for the follow from SimetraWolf05 For the follow and annadove for the review! I really thought it was encouraging! Follow, Favorite and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived and got out of the car after him, looking rather childish next to his 6 foot 4 with my 5 foot 3 almost 4. I strode next to him, a little faster because his legs were much longer. This was going to be difficult. I huffed and eventually grabbed ahold of his sleeve to slow him down.

"Hurry up Eponine." He looked down at me and I glared at him fiercely. "And stop grabbing onto my sleeve." I huffed again.

"Well excuse you for me being almost 30 centimeters shorter than you," I jogged a little bit faster next to him when we came to a yellow police tape. "Sherlock." I tapped his hand twice and pointed to the person that I saw on his phone. Lestrade, that was his name right? I started to walk away but then he stopped me.

"Oh great, the freak is here and look... he has go a new puppy," I Turned at female cockney accent (Oh god how I did abhor them) and looked at a dark lady who stood a little taller than me, held a snide look on her face and frizzy nappy hair. I grimaced before creating a fake smile and holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Colleague actually." I would not make enemies out of association. It was petty and unlady like. "Hi, I'm Eponine. Eponine Damian." She shook it hesitantly.

"Why don't you check out the crime scene and then report back to me? Then I can go do a double check." SHerlock suggested and I went to talk to the people but stayed in ear shot of them, keeping within distance which was about 10 feet more than normal people.

"Oh, an American?" SHe looked pointedly at Sherlock. "I thought you were going low enough with the soldier but this is bad. I bet she is nearly bereft of intelligence." Sherlock seemed to stiffen in response, agitated.

"She is quite intelligent actually, She graduated from Harvard with quite a few degrees." He nodded at her, because he was right. Mycroft had given him her file and she had Graduated 2nd in her class with a lawyer, structural engineering , and forensic degree. It was quite impressive for her age of 27. Mycroft was actually the one who alerted him that she was coming into the country, he always did when someone whose intelligence aberrated drastically from the average population. "Top of her class in one of the greatest colleges in the States."

"Is that so?" She asked snootily, in complete disbelief because I wouldn't even believe that if I didn't see it myself.

"As much as you don't want to believe it, yes it is. With a degree in Structural engineering, forensics, and a law." He nodded in my direction. "She is pretty smart if I do say so myself. Now if you can excuse me, Sergeant, I have things to do." I watched out of the corner of my eye as he approached and I struck up a walking conversation with one of the people who were walking away from the corpse that I have not see yet. He had an odd looking diamond face, rat like eyes and mouth and cold blue eyes. His face was quite unappealing. I noticed how he walked and guesses that he was important.

"Excuse me." I said knocking into his side as if on accident.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He said crossly, "and why are you at my crime scene?"

"I am Sherlocks assistant and-"

"Sherlocks assistant? Who brought that psychopath here?"

"He is a high functioning sociopath, thank you very much. I am helping solve the case because this is the third time a murder like this one has happened. And I know you have a few strings attaching them all but Detective Inspector Lestrade has called us in and so obviously you need help." I started, keeping up with him, matching his pace.

"Who says we need help? And where are you from anyways?"  
"Lestrade says so." I answered smartly. "Texas."

"Well I guess you must be just like Sherlock so I guess you can Look at the body yourself." Anderson retorted meanly.

"Well I am just trying to put all of the pieces together, okay?" I replied hotly, my annoyance flaring. "JUst because you have something against Sherlock does not mean that you have beef with me so either you can tell me or I can just go and tell everyone and the press that the detective Inspector thinks you are incompetent and stupid and a deliberate dead weight.

He spun on with his nostrils flaring but I stood my ground, unmoved. "Who told you that? Was it the freak Sherlock?" I calmly replied no and explained how I listened to the rumors floating around the workplace. It was obvious that it was true.

He gave me some files and I looked them over. Slasher killing, brutal, bleed to death. I followed the body and It was terrible. Bloody and brutal. I found the corpse and began to analyze it. Her eyes were open and dead, all life drained from the pale pupils. The mouth was slightly ajar and the neck was slashed nearly to the bone. I saw her clothes and then a little sparkle on the rim of her nostril that caught my eye. I quirked an eyebrow and quickly swept my hair up in a makeshift ponytail. Time to investigate, I thought sharply as I squatted next to the body and saw the powdery glitter-like substance and recognized it immediately. I scanned over her trashy, bright clothes, the specific shade of red of the barely there shirt. I saw the tearing of her fingernails and the scratches on her back. Prostitute. I looked for tattoos but none that I could see were found.

"I want to see the other bodies," I stated loudly. "I think I may know what may be linking them. Meanwhile, get a DNA sample on the scratches on her back and interview them." I straightened and turned on my heel to report the full findings to Sherlock. "And find who her pimp is. Do this for all of them." I weaved in and out of people and finally stumbled upon Sherlock who was having a harsh conversation with the same person. He notices me and drops the conversation with her.

"You might wanna go check it out because I don't know as much as you do but its definitely a serial killer and they seem to like Jack the Ripper because its nearly the same style. And the same kind of victims." I nodded thoughtfully as he analyzed what I had told him.

"Follow me." I did and at one point had to lead him. I watched from the sidelines as he did his thing and talked to people as I stood there and thought.

How was I supposed to be a companion to the amazing Sherlock? I didn't even know how to deal with the aloof ass. I mean he seemed nice but I don't know what to think about him. He was so calm and confusing and indescribable and who knows. I fumed when he suggested to me in a conversation as if I wasn't there but he held countless adventures in his hand... I saw him talk to people and make observations. I saw him twitch when people asked certain questions that were touchy subjects. I observed his mood and temper and predicted some of his actions before hand. He was something else, thats for sure.


End file.
